fatkidscreamingatcallofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Screaming At Mw3
Kid Screaming At Mw3 is the sixth and final episode of the series. It was originally uploaded on Monday November 21st, 2011. This is the episode where it features JJ playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 for much of the video. JJ's voice is noticeably deeper in this episode and the 'WHERES THE PLAYSTATION?' one compared to the ones before that. JJ was humming to the song Dance by Big Sean in the video playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and said that he liked Big Sean's style. JJ was playing Mw3 by looking away from his TV in his room. JJ said First game of Mw3, he meant first game of the day. JJ has on a headset that is glowing while playing Mw3 and JJ says we need more people, we need more people at B, we need more people at B, and then JJ says come on, come on, come on, and then JJ rages and says that Mw3 is just like the other Call of Duty video games. JJ throws a fit by kicking something and JJ tries to find his controller and JJ yells at the game being paused and he says no, no,no and JJ has a problem with Mw3 by saying Turn on, turn on and wants the vibration on the controller to be turned on and JJ hummed to Dance by Big Sean and JJ then falls off his rolling chair and Austin laughs and then JJ acts like a spoiled rotten kid by telling his brother Austin to shut up and stop and JJ then said we're not doing this again and then JJ gets a stick and then he throws a stick at his brother Austin and then Austin says that his hand is bleeding after JJ threw a stick at Austin. Then JJ started getting sweaty. JJ then said to Austin that if one more word came out of Austin's mouth, Austin would be dead, and JJ wasn't kidding. Austin was telling JJ that Austin's hand was bleeding and JJ said shut up to Austin and then JJ said that Austin's hand should be bleeding and JJ said that he took taekwondo for 15 years and he got the strength and he threw an object and Austin said to JJ that he threw a pen at his finger and it's bleeding. JJ was humming to Dance by Big Sean and then Austin said that JJ took taekwondo because JJ was getting beat up at school and JJ said that taekwondo helped him and said that Billy hasn't picked on him since the 2nd Grade. JJ takes his headset off after he got his controller and then Austin was knocking on the door in JJ's room and JJ then said what is that sound and then JJ says You're dead, you're dead now and then says knife. JJ then yells stop in an extremely loud and deep voice while Austin was knocking on the door. JJ then said 1, 130, 130, let's go 130, then JJ said that's what I thought. Austin then went to an empty room and said that his finger was bleeding from the stick JJ threw at him and then Austin asked for a band-aid on his finger.